Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Young and Not So Beautiful
Summary: Head Girl, Quidditch Co-Captain, everything seems to be perfect. Until I fall for my best friend. I'm Gemini Malfoy and I'm an idiot. M for language and later on, darker themes.


Well merlin help me.

This is a craptacular beginning to my day.

Everything else was going fine, but damned if I have a good morning ever.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I will bury my foot so far up your ass-"

"Gemini Daphne Malfoy, watch your language! Good gracious!"

"Sorry mum…" I grimace, she may be downstairs but the tone in her voice is enough to scare me. Scorpius is standing in my doorway, finding the whole situation quite hilarious.

What situation?

Oh I dunno, maybe the fact im soaking wet because my ass of a little brother levitated me to my bathroom and turned on my shower. That, he decided, was his wakeup call.

"Take a stick and shove it up your arse Scorp!" I say menacingly, he just sniggers.

I roll my eyes and do the drying spell. "It'd be a shame if someone leaked someone's relationship with Rosie Weasley to James, or hell even Al!" Scorp goes paler than usual, causing me, FINALLY, to giggle. I start styling my black hair, making Scorp cringe.

"You wouldn't! Also, I miss your blonde hair. Now your hair is so black it's the color of a ravens wing!" I shake my head.

"You're the one who encouraged me to dye it black rather than pink."

I straighten my hair to where they look as sharp as daggers at the ends. Unplugging the cord from the wall, I turn to face my brother.

His more dull, slate grey eyes meet mine, which I consider to be the color of storm clouds. After a moment of just looking at each other I turn back to my mirror and put my dark brown extensions in, and tease my layers a bit. As I begin applying my thick black cat eyes, and concealer on my milky white skin, Scorp moves to sit on my bed.

"Be a dear and pack my guitar?" As purebloods, Scorp and I both learned three musical talents. I, piano, guitar, and vocals. Scorp learned piano, violen, and acoustic guitar.

"Sure, which case you want it in? Your pink one or black one?"

"Black, as our bloodline of course."

I turn to see him place my guitar case in my magically extended trunk and shut it. I smile and take a look in the mirror, happy with my outfit, galaxy print leggings, black pumps, a black hanging tank, and all my jewelry. My necklace holds a million different charms, all hold a memory. The charms may look like junk to those who do not understand. I place my hand on the second chain on my neck, a gold chain with a Lord of the Rings one ring on it, a diamond heart, and a key. All from my best friend, James Potter. They all mean something, when I'm down he takes me to the RoR and we watch the LotR movies. We've been close since 1st year.

I put all of my earrings in my various ear piercings, my nose ring, and my tongue ring. This also makes Scorp cringe.

"I don't know how Potter puts up with al your piercings and still manages to be in love with you…" He murmurs, causing me to roll my eyes. Scorp and just about the rest of my family is sure James is in love with me.

I just sigh and move to sit beside Scorp. "Hush Scorp."

He smiles at me slightly.

"I do love you sis." I hug my younger brother tightly.

As I pull back I grin at him, "I know Scorpius, I love ya too." I punch his arm playfully.

"You two ready to go?" I jump slightly at my fathers voice, he's standing in my doorway, smiling. Heaven knows how long he has been standing there.

"Am I Head Girl and Gryffindor Quidditch Co-Captain? Is James Potter Head Boy? Is Scorpius an idiot?"

My dad smiles, chuckling at my way of saying yes, Scorp glares at me.

We stand up and run down the stairs of Malfoy manor to see mum, Grandma, Aunt Dromeda, and our house elf waiting for us to say goodbye.

Aunt Dromeda and Grandma both live with us, mum says they weren't always close, but they certainly are now.

Scorp and I hug everyone before moving to the door to get in our car with mum and dad.

The drive is rather silent until we arrive. Scorp and I are dispatched to go get carts when I see James and Dominique Weasley (AKA my other best friend) doing the same.

"GEM!" Dominique screams as she launches herself at me. I laugh and hug the slightly taller, pearly white haired girl with the icy blue eyes.

"Domi, I saw you three days ago!"

She lets go of me and smiles brightly.

James clears his throat and I move to hug him as well.

"Jamie" I murmur into his chest, "I'm glad to see you"

He hugs me a bit tighter. "Im glad to see you too Gem." Hi nut-brown eyes pour into my own eyes making me grin.

"Get a room!" Domi yells laughing.

"Ey! That's my sister!" Scorp exclaims.

"Do I look like I give a rats ass!?"

"Yeah well- fuck off!"

"How original and well crafted."

"Roll back the attitude Weasley!" My brother scoffs.

"Shut up, both of you! Scorp, we gotta go load our stuff," I turn back to my two friends, "Meet you two at the usual compartment?"

Domi nods and gives me one last hug before we go our separate ways.

* * *

"So James… you and Hayley make it through the summer?" Alex Van Der Meer, 7th year Gryffindor Prefect, asks Jamie.

James shakes his head and smiles. "I made some realizations and I broke up with her. She wasn't the one."

I nod at his words and take in our cabin, there are twelve of us in our extended cabin, and we're the seventh year Gryffindors. Domi, Farah Van Walsh, Alician Montague, Stephanie Wood, Scarlett Washington, and myself make up the girls portion. Jamie, Alex, Jasper Hamilton, Noah Mayer, Jack Fekete, and Matthew Gagnon are the guys.

We all get along extremely well.

Dom and I are the closest of all the girls; before I dyed my hair everyone thought we were sisters. Alice and Stephanie are besties, and Scarlett n' Farah are pretty close as well. The six of us hang out as a big group more often than not.

Jamie prefers to hang with Alex, Jack, and Jasper. The four of them are pretty close, they include me in their group a lot.

"Hey babe, we gotta get going to our first meeting as Head Boy and Girl" James and I use pet names to piss each other off a lot. Unfortunately it makes us look like a couple to unwanted strangers.

"Kay sweetie" I place a kiss on his cheek for kicks and giggles and walk out laughing. Dom, Alex, and James follow me to the small meeting room.

After everyone arrives, James and I reveal Quidditch Captains and hand out schedules to all Seventh Year Prefects. We give out the passwords to the houses that need one, and we go over who will take what rounds at night. When we finally finish we're at Hogsmeade. We wrap up with a see you tomorrow and make our way to the carriages. James and I are expected to ride in the head carriage together. I hug Domi and we part ways.

Jamie and I sit down and I lye my head on his shoulder.

"How is Domi holding up? Since Louis committed suicide?" I question.

"Not great… I mean they were pretty damn close. Victoire broke up with Teddy, and uh, I think Dom and Teddy are a thing now."

His words don't surprise me in the least.

He wraps an arm around me, pulling me close.

I look up at him; he brushes a strand of hair out of my face.

I can tell the conversation about Louis isn't one he is crazy about so I quickly change subjects.

"I can't wait to see our room!" I whisper excitedly. As head girl and boy we get a separate Common Room basically, and each of us get a master bedroom.

"I know, the only thing that sucks is we supposedly have to share a bathroom."

I smirk. "You can use it while im doing my makeup and stuff, but not when I'm showering. Understood?"

"Damn you Malfoy, I was really looking forward to walking in on you showering! Guess I'll just wait until quidditch season!" We both erupt in laughter and fall into a comfortable silence.

Everything is comfortable between us.


End file.
